


Little Demon

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: Adrian worries that Nova is to lonely, living alone and he convinces her to adopt a pet.  Fluff and a little angsty.  Minor supernova spoilers.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 9





	Little Demon

Nova and Danna walked around the corner, onto a busy street with lots of bustling shops and delicious smells. Nova tugged her jacket closer into her body as she shivered in the brisk autumn air.  
“Thanks again for coming with me,” she told Danna. It was six months after the battle at the cathedral, and she and Danna had finally forgiven each other. It was rough for a while, but they were now on good terms, friends once again. Danna had agreed to go pet shopping with her. Nova had finally moved into a small flat by herself and Adrian was worrying about her mental health. Well, worrying more than usual about her mental health. He had finally managed to convince her to at least get a pet to keep her company.  
“Of course! I’m sooo excited,” she replied. Danna rubbed her hands together. Their destination came into view. “Lucille's pets-the best pets in all of Gatlon city”. Nova snickered at the bright, garish banner hanging above the door. All sorts of sounds came from inside the shadowed shop. Nova could hear parrots and dogs and cats. The noise was so loud. Nova started to shake. She stopped walking and started to take in deep breaths. Even though it was six months after the battle at the cathedral, loud noises still overwhelmed her. She found her brain completely shutting down, refusing to think straight. All she felt was panic. She closed her eyes and listened to the blood roaring in her ears.  
“C’mon, Nova. What are you waiting for?” Danna said to her. She saw Nova's expression, and the irritation left her face. “It's okay. You don’t have to do this. You are safe.” She held Nova's hand tightly. Nova nodded.  
“I know. Just- give me a sec,” Nova said through a tight throat. Danna slung an arm over her shoulder and guided her towards the edge of the sidewalk. Nova leaned heavily against a wall. After a minute or so, Novas breathing became normal and her heartbeat slowed.  
“All good?” Danna asked.  
“All good,” Nova confirmed, still catching her breath and convincing her brain that her panic was irrational. Danna squeezed her hand and together, they walked into the chaotic pet shop. 

Inside the shop it was much dimmer. Animals screeched all around them and there was constant motion.  
“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Nova whispered to Danna.  
“Hey, you don’t have to do this. We can leave if you want.”  
“No. I’m fine.” They continued on.  
“So what kind of pet do you even want?” Danna asked.  
“I don’t know. I didn’t really think about that. Definitely not a dog, I don’t have enough time. Not a fish, I want something I can actually interact with.” She shrugged.  
“What about a cat?”  
“I guess. I’ve never had a pet before. I like cats”  
“Hi there! Welcome to Lucille's pets, can I help you out today?” A bright, cheery voice made Nova and Danna jump. A woman emerged from behind the checkout counter. She looked to be in her mid twenties and had bright blue hair. On her apron a nametag read, Lola.  
“Hi. My friend is interested in getting a pet. She was thinking about getting a cat.” Danna responded. “Could we meet some of them?”  
“Of course,” Lola replied. “Right this way.” She led them towards the back of the shop. On the back wall there were several cages. They all had cats in them. The cats were all different. Huge and tiny, old and young, so many colors of fur.  
“What age cat did you want,” Lola asked, directing her question at Nova.  
“Umm… probably a kitten. I don’t have a preference really.”  
“Well all of our younger cats are on this side,” she gestured to the cages on the left. “Our adult cats are over here.” she gestured towards the other side of the wall. Danna bent down and reached her hand in and tickled a kitten on its chin. The kitten nuzzled its nose against Dannas hand and started to purr. Danna laughed.  
“Oh, he likes you,” Lola said. “He’s a sweetie,” she paused. “Would you guys like to meet them outside of the cages,” she asked.  
“Oh yes, that’d be great!” Nova exclaimed. Danna nodded vigorously. Lola set up a little pen and directed Nova and Danna to step inside.  
“Which ones do you wanna see first?” Lola asked.  
“I don’t know. I honestly don’t really have an opinion on the looks or behavior of the cats.” Nova said. Lola walked over to a cage and scooped a gray kitten out in one hand and an orange and white tabby kitten in the other. She gently placed them in the middle of the little pen.  
“I have to go and stock the shelves now, feel free to look at the other cats. Just put the ones you have out back before you play with new ones, ‘kay.” said Lola.  
“Great! Thanks.” Danna responded.  
“Let me know if you need anything.” Lola smiled. She walked away humming a pop song.  
“Aww. Hi,” Nova said to the little orange and white kitten playing with her shoelaces. “You’re so cute!” she smiled.  
Danna smiled at Nova. “Are you all good now?” She was still worried about Nova after her attack a few minutes before.  
“Perfect.” Nova picked up a cat toy and grinned as the two kittens tumbled after the colorful feathers. The kittens zoomed around, completely filled with energy. They kept falling over, full of clumsiness.  
“You wanna look at the other kittens now?” Danna asked Nova.  
“Sure.” she grabbed the little gray kitten while Danna picked up the orange and white one. They walked over to their cage and set them down inside. The kittens toddled over to their little cat bed and promptly fell asleep.  
“Wow. I wish I could fall asleep that easily.” said Danna.  
“You know… I could help you,” Nova joked, eyes gleaming. Danna glared playfully back. They both burst out laughing.  
“Which one next?” asked Danna.  
“I don’t know. You choose.” Danna walked over to the cage with the kitten that she had been petting earlier.  
“Lets try these ones.” she picked up the black kitten that she had been petting and handed it to Nova. Nova hugged it to her chest and felt its whole body vibrate from the force of its purrs. Danna grabbed the other one in the cage, an identical black one. When she set it down, it immediately started sprinting in circles around the pen. Danna burst out laughing when it tripped over its own feet and sprawled into an ungainly mess on the floor. Nova shook her head and gently righted the small cat. It rubbed its head against Nova’s legs and then took off again. Nova looked up to see Danna smiling at her.  
“What?” she asked, curious about the odd look Danna was giving her.  
“It's just-,” she cut herself off and began again. “You seem so happy and peaceful with these animals. You look different.” she smiled at Nova.  
“Yeah, I guess I really do like hanging out with these guys. Although, I don’t think these are the right kittens for me. They don’t feel right. I don’t know.  
“Yeah. These ones don’t seem to fit you,” Danna responded. “You pick which ones we play with next.”  
“‘Kay.” Nova shrugged. She scooped up the kittens and placed them back in their cage. She then knelt to get a good look at the other kittens. Nova opened the door of another cage and picked up a little brown cat. She handed it to Danna and knelt back down to see if there were any other kittens inside. She saw a bright white kitten pressed against the wall, ears pressed back against its head.  
“Hey little guy. It's alright. I’m a friend, I won't hurt you.” she placed her palm out. The little kitten sniffed it and hesitantly walked towards Nova. She gently patted it on the head. It hissed and swiped at Nova with its claws. She yelped and quickly drew her hand back, looking at the bright red pinpricks of blood that welled up from the small cuts that the kitten had given her.  
“Are you alright!” Danna asked, reaching out to touch Nova’s shoulder.  
“Fine, I’ve had much worse. Just a little scratch.” Nova replied.  
“Aw, shit. I forgot to tell you about that kitten.” said Lola, having emerged once she had heard Nova’s squak. “She’s a little grumpy, if you didn’t notice. We didn’t breed her, we rescued her. Some people had been throwing rocks at her and mistreating her. She is only just healed and doesn’t trust anyone.”  
“It’s okay.” Nova said to Lola. “I’m a friend. You can trust me,” Nova said, now addressing the white kitten. “People have been assholes to you haven’t they? I get it. People have been assholes to me too.” she extended her hand out again. This time the kitten stepped out and rubbed her face across Nova’s palm. She sat still, suppressing a grin. The kitten stepped out a little farther, only a foot away from Nova’s face. The little kitten started to purr and Nova ran her fingers down the kittens back. She gently scooped the kitten up, being very careful not to make any sudden movements. Nova let a tiny pulse of her power flow through the kitten and her eyes slowly closed.  
“Well I'll be damned. That’s the first time she has ever let anyone touch her. Even Lucille, and Lucille can talk to animals!” exclaimed Lola.  
“I want to adopt her,” Nova said, allowing a grin to split her face. Danna grinned back.  
“She fits you perfectly,” said Danna. Nova nodded her head.  
“Do you have any toys or litter boxes, or things like that at your house?” Lola asked.  
“No, I don’t really know exactly all that I’ll need. Could you show me?”  
“Of course.” Lola led Nova and Danna to an aisle full of cat supplies, after they had put away the two kittens She handed Nova a litter box, a bag of litter and a plastic scooper.  
“Here, You’ll want a cart.”she walked over to a shopping cart standing next to the cash register and pulled it over to Nova and Danna. Nova put the pile of things she was holding down into the cart. Lola walked her down the aisle, pointing out things that she would need and how to use them, occasionally putting things in the cart. By the time they had gotten through the aisle, Nova actually had a vague idea of how to care for a cat.  
“I can go ring these up for you now,” Lola said. “Do you need anything else?”  
“I think we’re good. Thank you so much for all of your help!” Danna told her.  
“No problem. Let me get you a carrier and then you will be all set.” The girls walked over to the cages and Nova reached into the cage with the little white kitten. She was still fast asleep when Nova slowly picked her up and transferred her to the small cardboard carrier Lola had gotten them. As Nova shut the lid, the kitten woke up and stared into Nova's face with sleepy, confused eyes.  
“Hello little one,” said Nova. “you are going to come home with me. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” The little kitten let out a small meow, then tucked its head back down and fell back asleep. She walked over to the cash register and paid for all the items while Danna called Oscar. They had walked here, but they didn’t want to walk with the cat. They were afraid that it might scare her too much. Oscar was the only person that had a car and was able to give them a ride.  
“He will be here in 15 minutes, Nova,” Danna told her.  
“Great. We’re meeting him out front?” Danna nodded. Nova grabbed the little kittens carrier and headed out the door . Danna followed, hefting a bag full of cat supplies.  
Nova and Danna sat down on a bench stationed in front of the store. Nova let a big breath out and smiled.  
“Thanks for coming with me. I don’t think I could have done that on my own.” Nova said to Danna.  
“Of course I would. I’m your friend right,” Danna playfully pushed her shoulder. Nova pushed it back.  
“Im serious though. I thought I would be better, that all the chaos wouldn’t still bother me. I mean I'm a goddamn Renegade! I shouldn’t have to keep falling apart whenever there is too much loud noise.” she trailed off. “Whatever. You really helped me get through that. So, thanks.”  
“Anyday. Hopefully it will be good for you to have this little guy around to center you. Have you thought about what you will call her?” she gestured towards the cardboard box containing a sleeping kitten.  
“I was thinking I would call her Feroce. It was what my father would call me.” Nova smiled sadly. “I think it fits her.” She leaned back against the bench and crossed her arms over her chest. Nova felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Adrian.  
Adrian:Did u get a pet?!?!  
Nova smiled. She had forgotten her promise to text him when she had made a decision.  
Nova:Yes. I got a little white kitten  
Adrian: :)))))  
Adrian: I’m w/ Oscar, driving ur way. We’ll be there soon  
Nova: Love u. See u soon  
Adrian:Love u too<3  
Adrian:Can’t wait to see your cat!!!!!!!!  
Nova laughed at her adorable dorky boyfriend. ++++++  
“Nova!” She looked up to see Oscar and Adrian waving at her frantically from Oscar's car.  
“Nova! I need to see Oscar junior right now!” Oscar yelled to her. Nova laughed and got into the backseat of the car.  
“She is asleep, and I’ll murder you if you wake her up.” she threatened as she opened the cardboard carrier. Nova showed Adrian and Oscar the tiny sleeping kitten inside.  
“And her name is NOT Oscar junior, it's Feroce.” Oscar pouted.  
“She's so adorable!” said Adrian.  
“Don’t you dare even think of taking her Adrian Everhart!” she glared at him.  
“I would never!”  
“Uh huh. I saw your face. Don’t try to lie to me,” she said, skeptical.  
“Nova, Danna, do you guys have anything you have to do today?” Oscar asked. Nova shook her head.  
“No, why” asked Danna.  
“If it's alright with Nova, we are going to go to her flat and hang out with Feroce for a while,” said Adrian.  
“And if it's not alright with Nova, me and Adrian are sneaking in,” Oscar added.  
“It's fine with me,” Nova said.  
“Great. We’re meeting Ruby there.” Oscar gunned the engine and they drove off to Nova's small flat.  
It was a short drive to her two room flat, only five minutes. She made Adrian carry the cat supplies and Danna carry Feroce while she unlocked the door. Nova pushed the door open and then walked in and collapsed onto her couch.  
“Uh, Nova?” Danna said. “I think Feroce woke up.” Nova opened her eyes and saw Danna holding a hissing box away from her body.  
“Shit.” Nova got up and grabbed the carrier from Danna. Adrian shut the door. Nova set the box on the floor and opened it. A hissing ball of bright white fur shot out. Feroce burst out and skidded across the room, her claws slid out, trying to grab purchase on the slick wood floor. She didn’t stop herself soon enough and crashed into the wall.  
“Nova, that's not a cat. Thats a demon.” Oscar told her.  
“She’s just scared. She has a bad history with humans.”  
“Out of all the kittens you could have chosen, you chose the smallest, angriest one.” Adrian burst out laughing. “Nova, you are literally the same as that cat.”  
“Shut up,” Nova scowled and threw a pillow into his face. She slowly walked over to where the tiny kitten was cowering. She held out her hand, letting Feroce sniff it. She crept forward a bit, ears still pressed flat against her head, but the hissing had ceased. A wet nose pressed against Nova’s hand. She glanced back and smirked at Oscar and Adrians dumbstruck expressions. She felt a small furry body worm its way into her arms. She scooped Feroce up and she snuggled deep into Novas chest. A low purr started in the center of her tiny chest.  
“Still a demon?” she asked Oscar.  
“I’m terrified of you and your cat. And yes, still a demon.” Oscar shuddered. “Do you have any food? I’m starved.”  
“There are some chips in the cupboard. Help yourself.” she sat down on the couch, next to Adrian and Danna. She leaned against Adrians chest.  
“You think getting a cat is a good idea?” he asked her. He had an insufferable smirk pasted across his face.  
“Shut up. And yes, I will admit, I will be loads happier with Feroce here.”  
“WHAT! Did the one and only Nova Artino admit that I was right!” he grinned down at her face.  
“Don’t make me take it back,” Nova threatened him. He grinned even more. “Arse,” she grumbled.  
A knock sounded on the door, and Danna got up to open it. She swung the door open and Ruby burst into the room.  
“Oh my god Nova! Where is your cat?!” she screamed. She rushed over to Nova and immediately started to pet Feroce, before Nova could warn her. Feroce slitted her eyes and let out a small hiss, but did not attack her.  
“Nova, your cat is broken,” Oscar exclaimed. “It hates everyone but you and Ruby. literally. Look.” he walked over to Feroce and extended his hand, similar to what Nova had done. Feroce flattened her ears and hissed up at Oscar. She swiped towards his finger with her paw, and he barely managed to move his hand away from her claws.  
“See!” he said incredulously. Ruby and Danna burst out laughing.  
“Feroce tolerates me, look,” Danna said. Danna traced her hand gently down Feroce’s back. The kitten growled, but didn’t attack.  
“It is an actual demon!” Oscar said.  
“Her name is Feroce?” Ruby asked. Nova nodded. “What does it mean?”  
“It means fierce in italian. It's what my father would call me.”  
“Aw. That's so sweet!” Ruby responded.  
“El diablo,” Oscar muttered, inching away from Feroce. “Make sure she doesn’t come and attack me at night Nova. She hates me.”  
“Not me,” Ruby chimed, ecstatic that the cat liked her more than Oscar.  
“Do you want me to draw anything?” Adrian asked. “Like a cat bed or something?”  
“Umm, sure. Do you wanna draw me one of those cat tower thingies?” Nova said. “I wanted to get one at the store, but I was too cheap.” Adrian pulled out his marker and started to sketch on the wall. Ruby and Danna had pulled out some of the cat toys Nova had bought out of the bag and were opening them. Feroce stood up and arched her back while yawning. She spotted the brightly covered toy Ruby was dragging across the ground and pounced on it. Nova smiled as she watched the little white bundle of fur race across the room, skidding on the hardwood floor. Adrian sat on the floor, drawing an elaborate cat tower, complete with scratching posts and several different rooms for the cat to sleep in. Nova slid off the couch and hugged her arms around his neck. He looked up from his drawing to smile into her eyes. She playfully kissed his neck. His smile widened, and then he stiffened as she nibbled his ear.  
“Get a room,” Oscar shouted to them, still raiding Nova’s cupboards.  
“Shut up,” Nova said to him while Adrian blushed furiously. Oscar just grinned.  
“You know, you don’t have to make this so elaborate. I only got one cat,” Nova told Adrian, referring to the tower he had drawn.  
“I know, I just enjoy drawing things like this. Besides, Feroce will have the coolest cat tower ever!” he said sheepishly.  
“You're a dork.”  
“But you love me,” he responded. He pulled her into a kiss before she could move her head. Oscar and Ruby snickered behind them. Nova raised her hand and flipped them off without pulling away from her kiss. This caused them to laugh even harder. Adrian gently pulled away from Nova and grinned at her face.  
Adrian turned back towards his completed drawing and ran his hands down the wall. He pulled out, and the drawing came with him, now an elegant 3D cat tower, complete with at least five cat beds and scratching posts everywhere. Feroce looked up at the new furniture addition with curiosity. She padded over and sniffed it hard. It apparently met her expectations and she climbed to the highest level, turned in a circle and sat down. Then, she promptly fell asleep.  
“Thanks for drawing it, Adrian. It looks so nice!” Nova said.  
“No problem,” he replied. All of a sudden, Oscar’s phone let out a loud  
ding. Ruby started and Nova whirled around.  
“Chill guys, just my phone,” Oscar reassured them. “Looks like I have to leave. Adrian, Danna, Ruby, you want a ride?” he asked.  
“Sure,” Danna and Ruby chimed, simultaneously.  
“What about you, Adrian? You need a ride?” Oscar asked.  
“Nah, I’m good. My dads said they would be happy to pick me up. Thanks though.”  
“You do you, I’m outta here. Enjoy your time with the demon cat.” Nova laughed as Oscar glared at the tiny sleeping form.  
“Bye Nova, see you tomorrow,” Ruby said as she walked out the door.  
“Yeah, bye!” Danna said, getting up as well.  
“Thanks for going with me Danna,” Nova told her. “See you guys tomorrow.” Ruby and Danna waved goodbye as they stepped into Oscar’s waiting car. Nova shut the door and turned back toward Adrian.  
“I texted my dads, one of them is going to come pick me up in like an hour. They can’t come till then, I hope that is okay.”  
“It's fine,” said Nova. She plopped down onto the couch, next to him.  
“Tell me about today,” Adrian said. Nova’s therapist had been encouraging Nova to open up more about everything. Adrian had been strictly enforcing that, and so he made it a point every single day to listen about Nova’s day, no matter how boring or slow it was. Nova smiled and snuggled into his chest.  
“It was mostly good,” she said.  
“Mostly?” he wrinkled his eyebrows.  
“I had a panic attack, right before we went into the store. It’s six months after the battle, and I can barely walk on a crowded sidewalk. I’m a poor excuse for a Renegade,” she said.  
“Hey. You are an amazing Renegade. Even better than me!” Nova smiled a little. “Six months isn’t that much time, and anyways, you went through so much more than anyone. No would expect you to be fine after only six months.” he paused. “Give it time.”  
“I know, I just feel like such a failure.”  
“You are everything but a failure. I love you, Nova Artino.”  
“And I you, Adrian Everhart.”  
“Tell me about the rest of your day now.” Nova filled him in on every detail of her day. And he listened intently, only paying attention to her. He smiled and laughed and comforted her at the appropriate times, and when Nova was finished, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. It always felt like that after she had talked to Adrian. She could talk and someone would listen. He would hold her, and tell her that everything would be okay when things were hard.  
“Im lucky to have you.” Nova told him.  
“Im luckier.” she smiled. His phone dinged. “Shoot, my dad is outside. I have to go.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adrian stood up and walked to the door.  
“Thanks for convincing me to get Feroce. I’m glad I can have someone to share my flat with.”  
“Of course. Anything to make you happy.”  
Nova pulled his head to hers and gave him a kiss on the lips. He blushed again, but didn’t break away. A horn honked outside.  
“Sounds like someones ready to go,” Nova said. “See you tomorrow!” Adrian opened the door and rushed out to meet Simon, who was idling on the curb. Nova could see Max sitting in the back seat. She lifted an arm and waved to the two of them. Adrian got into the car and they drove away while Nova walked inside. She collapsed onto her bed, worn out. A smile played its way across her lips as she gazed at the fierce little kitten that was now hers.  
“Hello little Feroce,” she said to the cat. Feroce opened her eyes to a slit, and let out a loud purr. Nova laughed and for once, in a very long time she was happy.


End file.
